


Peeping Steve

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Prank War, Tumblr Prompt, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Joe discovers something... unusual... in George's shower.Based on the prompt "Why is there a picture of Steve Buschemi in your bathroom?" requested by @jim-bones-spock on Tumblr.





	Peeping Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @jim-bones-spock on Tumblr for requesting this! Enjoy the drabble :)

"Oh _fuck_."

"Say my name, Georgie," Joe nearly growls, his lips sucking marks down his boyfriend's neck. George, pliant and wanting against him, practically falls back into the wall, grasping Joe's shoulders desperately.

"Joe — fuck — need you," he groans, wantonly grinding down onto the muscular thigh between his legs. "Joe, please."

"You're killin' me, baby," Toye husks, digging his fingers into George's hips. "But I wanna take this nice and slow. Take you apart piece by piece."

George moans loudly, brokenly, and Joe smirks, lifting his boyfriend off of the ground and spinning him around the nearby doorway, pinning him now to the wall of the bathroom. "I promised to clean you up. Let's get a shower."

"You're such a tease," Luz pants, but grins just the same as Joe leaves him leaning against the wall for support, moving instead to turn on the water.

"C'mere, Georgie," Joe instructs, holding his arms open wide, stepping under the steady stream of warm water. George shakily rights himself again and meets Toye's embrace, pressing his lips to Joe's in a feverish dance.

With a smirk of his own, George flips them around and pushes Joe against the wall of the shower, about to break their kiss and make some smart remark about his show of dominance when he sees Joe's eyes widen, his stare at something over George's shoulder growing increasingly concerned.

Reluctantly, George pulls back from his suddenly confused boyfriend. "Joe? What's goin' on?"

The look of confusion never leaving his face, Joe turns his stare back onto George. Calmly, as if he's experienced this every day, he sighs.

"Why do you have a picture of Steve Buscemi in your bathroom?"

"What?"

George whips around, following Joe's eyes with his own. Sure enough, on the shower wall opposite them, Steve Buscemi's rather haunting face stares back.

"Ha, ha. They think they're so clever," George chuckles, glancing back at his still extremely confused boyfriend (naked, wet, and extremely confused is still a sexy look on Joe, he notes).

"Skip, Mal, and Penk," he explains. "We have a prank war; looks like they tried to scare me," George grins, running his hands up Joe's toned abdomen and to his shoulders again. "Well, they failed. Problem solved."

"Listen, Georgie," Joe stops him just before he can surge forward to resume their previous activities. "I'm still gonna fuck you 'til you scream," George smirks devilishly at that. "But I can't do that with Buscemi staring at us the whole time."

"Oh, right. Didn't mean to make this a threesome," he winks, and Joe rolls his eyes.

"You're killin' the mood, Luz."

Throwing the damp paper out of the shower, George snorts. "If discovering a peeping Steve didn't kill the mood, nothing will."

"Guess not. Get over here."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually loved writing this one; it just screamed Luztoye. Thanks for the idea!


End file.
